


Skateboarding

by the_strange_bookworm



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Lucas is adorable, Short little thing, and Max knows this, but he can be an idiot, but he's her idiot, fluffy fluff fluff, no matter what, skateboarding (if you couldn't tell)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_bookworm/pseuds/the_strange_bookworm
Summary: Max let's Lucas try her board and Lucas is determined to impress.





	Skateboarding

**Author's Note:**

> HI IT'S THE BOOKWORM! Again, I'm back from the dead. Sorry :,D (my motivation comes in waves) Anyway, this is a short little thing that I wrote in a hospital waiting room while I was bored. I just...love Lumax and in a random decision decided to post it. Enjoy!

"I hate you."

 

"No, you don't."

 

"Yes I do."

 

"Then why are you smiling?"

 

Max blushed and bit her lip, desperately trying to hide the smile that crept across her face. Lucas grinned triumphantly.  _Curse this boy,_ she thought to herself. But if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't change him at all.

 

"C'mon, just this once," Lucas pleaded.

 

"No! I'm not letting you try out my board!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I don't want to be responsible for the trip to the ER we're going to be having a few minutes from now."

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Okay, if I fall, I give you full permission to say you told me so. But I promise you it's going to be fine. Just let me try this out."

 

Max gave him an exasperated look. Finally, she relented and handed him her skateboard. Lucas eagerly took it and set it down on the sidewalk. Max watched him with uncertainty. Lucas laughed at her expression. "Come on, it can't be much harder than riding a bike."

 

"It is. It really is."

 

Lucas carefully put a foot on the board. He rolled it back and forth then turned to Max. "So are you going to teach me how to ride this thing or not?"

 

Max gave him pointers on how to balance and how to kick properly, keeping a hand on his arm for support. Lucas made it through the first five minutes without falling. Max had to say, she was impressed. "Are you sure you haven't ridden a skateboard before?" she asked him as she watched him skate a few meters without help.

 

Lucas stopped and clumsily hopped off the board. He smiled sheepishly. "I may have stolen your board for a few minutes the other day," he confessed.

 

Max's jaw dropped open. "You what?!"

 

"I was waiting for you outside your house while you were getting ready and you're skateboard was already there so I...went for a test run?" Max thought back to their date two days ago and remembered how seemingly out of breath he was when he picked her up. She fixed him with a glare. "Please don't kill me," Lucas said quickly.

 

Max sighed and resigned to the fact that this was her life now. "Let's try to reach the end of the block," she sighed. Lucas smiled and hopped back on the board. She decided it wasn't a big deal as his contagious smile spread to her face.

 

Soon, Lucas had made it to the last several feet of the block, going faster than ever. Max whooped, throwing her hands in the air. Lucas laughed. "See? Told you I could-"

 

Max watched in horror as the skateboard slid off the sidewalk and down the hill in Lucas' attempt to turn around. He tumbled all the way down, disappearing into the undergrowth. "Lucas!" Max called frantically. 

 

He didn't answer.

\-----

"I told you so," Max muttered as she watched Lucas get his hand wrapped in bandages. Earlier, they had walked into the emergency room together, Lucas cradling a busted wrist from the fall. The worry was quickly starting to fade from Max's system to be replaced by annoyance.

 

"I know," Lucas replied. He hissed as the nurse turned his injured hand over. Max squeezed his good hand in hers. The nurse finished up her work and kindly excused herself to fetch something.

 

"You are an idiot," Max groaned.

 

Lucas chuckled. "But I'm your idiot," he added with a grin. 

 

Max rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "Yes you are." She smiled at her idiot boyfriend, thinking of how many times she'll have to save him from stupid accidents like these, fixing up his wounds and nagging him mercilessly all the way. She held up their intertwined hands and rested her chin on them with a sigh. She just hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble in the future. But considering how much they'd gone through together (government men, vicious otherwordly monsters, her stepbrother) she figured it's nothing they can't handle. After a while, the silence was broken by Lucas.

 

"So...when can I try again?"


End file.
